


Я подарю тебе незабудки...

by weicea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weicea/pseuds/weicea
Summary: — Я подарю тебе незабудки... — произнес Хёнджин и спрыгнул...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1.

Проживая каждый день в суматохе, приправленной хорошей порцией непонимания к твоему внутреннему миру, особенностям, интересам и личности — ты замыкаешься. Еще недавно ты был беззаботным ребенком и радовался жизни, а сейчас, буквально ждешь, когда сможешь отправиться куда подальше от неясности и ищешь спасение на стороне, параллельно повторяя, что хочешь со всем этим покончить. Казалось бы, что может помочь и изменить эту ситуацию с ног до головы? Иногда даже незначительная встреча может кардинально поменять ход событий...

Кан Лиён — беззаботная, местами скромная и застенчивая, но очень решительная девушка. Полна пофигизма и безразличия к окружающим ее событиям. Только недавно ей исполнилось восемнадцать, однако в душе ей уже далеко за тридцать, из-за чего у нее возникает множество разногласий с одноклассниками. Несмотря на это, она все же часто активничает и веселится, но все это проходит за стенами злосчастной школы, что буквально сковывает девушку своими стенами.  
Друзья? У Ён есть пара приятелей, правда, настоящими, полноценными друзьями назвать она их не может. Все свободное от учебы время девушка проводит в кафе, в котором работает официанткой. К сожалению, лучшего варианта ей жизнь пока что не подкинула...

В один из дождливых, как обещали синоптики, дней, Лиён суматошно бегала по всему залу, разнося заказы и, параллельно, протирая столы. День был, так скажем, не ахти: с самого начала смены ее отчитало начальство за опоздание, в школе компания довольно популярных девиц высказала свое никчемное мнение. Настроение было напрочь испорчено!  
Ее уже неоднократно собирались уволить за опоздания, но ей, какими-то волшебным образом, удалось проработать здесь почти 7 месяцев. Возможно, потому что начальнику заведения нравится вид этой девушки в форме, что так удачно подчеркивает ее фигуру.

Отыграв сцену с извинениями за ее невнимательность и разбитую чашку, Ён направлялась к следующему клиенту. Вдруг, у какого-то незнакомца хватило наглости шлепнуть девушку по заднице, в следствии чего та, от неожиданности, выронила поднос, получая в свою сторону очередной косой взгляд от начальника, что как раз стоял неподалеку и разговаривал с администратором.  
Парень не остался безнаказанным — ярко-алый след от пощечины на его привлекательном лице тому доказательство.

Долгожданное окончание смены. Быстро собрав свои вещи и распихав их по сумкам, Лиён двинулась к выходу из кафе. Дождь на улице лил, как из ведра, а зонта у девушки, естественно, с собой не было. Проходя взглядом по улице и понимая, что дождь пройдет еще не скоро, она заприметила какого-то парня, что стоял бок о бок с ней и что-то быстро печатал в телефоне, а позже, выключил гаджет и резко повернул голову в сторону Ён.

— Ох, я вас искал! — произнес незнакомец, блеснув легкой ухмылкой.  
— Что простите?  
— Я хотел бы извиниться за поведение своего друга, он поступил отвратительно! — объяснился {зачеркнуть} красавчик. — Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Хван Хёнджин. Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
— Оо, так вы друг того паршивца? — возмущенно выдохнула девушка. — Я Лиён. Кан Лиён.  
— Ах, прекрасное имя!  
— ...Спасибо.

Время было не раннее. Парень любезно преложил Лиён провести время в своей компании, а позже сказал, что проведет девушку до дома, иначе та вымокнет до нитки. Выбора у нее, к сожалению, не оставалось. Однако...

— Я вызову такси!  
— Зачем вам тратить деньги? Мне не сложно. — настаивал Хван, заглядывая в глаза девушки.  
— Нет-нет, не нужно.  
— Я настаиваю! — не унимался {зачеркнуть} красавчик, продолжая все так же настойчиво ловить взгляд Ён и стараясь, как можно чаще, до нее дотронуться. — Я хочу как-то загладить вину моего друга.  
— Пожалуйста, я хочу побыть одна. — Ён начинала напрягаться.  
— Как хочешь... — опуская голову и ухмыляясь, пробубнил Хван себе под нос так, чтобы Лиён ничего не услышала. — Ладно, понимаю, пожалуй, сегодня вы не в духе!

Когда машина уже стояла около них, Ён небрежно плюхнулась на сиденье, замечая на себе пристальный взгляд парня. Она словила себя на мысли, что тот ведет себя, мягко говоря, пугающе.

Следующий день Лиён посвятила поиску новой работы. Так как денег оплачивать обучение у нее было не так уж много, она впопыхах искала новые варианты. Подступал следующий месяц, за который она должна будет оплатить не только учебу, но и квартиру.  
Наконец, ей на глаза попалась вакансия домработницы, в обязанности которой входило: помощь на кухне, уборка помещения и наблюдение за растениями в саду. Такой вариант не мог не радовать девушку. Работа в довольно неплохом и спокойном районе, хорошая зарплата — то, о чем только могла мечтать Ён. Решив попытать удачу, она собрала всю волю в кулак и договорилась о встрече.

Дверь ей открыла женщина — хозяйка дома. Женщина была очень рада Лиён и показались девушке довольно милой и приятной в общении. Дама представилась Хваён и предложила сразу перейти на "ты", однако для Лиён данное обращение было слишком неловким, в силу разницы в возрасте.  
Женщина показала каждый уголок дома, рабочее место Ён и рассказала, что живет здесь вместе с детьми и мужем, что вечно пропадает на работе.

Когда Лиён собиралась уходить и то и дело косилась на ручку входной двери, в проеме показалось два силуэта.

— Ах, Лиён, познакомься — это Джисон и Джису.  
— Привет! — парень вышел вперед и лучезарно улыбнулся новой знакомой.  
— Пфф, как же... — фыркнула его сестра, что стояла напротив, и удалилась в свою комнату.  
— Дорогая, не хочешь с нами поужинать? — Хваён перевела свой взгляд с возмущенной дочери на помощницу и доброжелательно выжидала ответ.  
— Нет, что вы, спасибо!  
— Мама, я настаиваю! — вмешался парень.

Понимая, что новый знакомый от нее вряд ли отцепится, Лиён ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться и на ватных ногах поплестись в сторону столовой.

Спустя час, проведенный за одним столом с хозяивами дома и бурно что-то обсуждая, Ён решила, что пора идти домой. Однако, не успев даже шелохнуться, в помещении показывается знакомое лицо. Хван Хёнджин.

— Добрый вечер, не помешал? Что здесь происходит?  
— Ах, сынок, я наконец-то нашла себе подружку! — радостно хлопнула в ладоши дама.  
— Кхм, простите, мне пора идти. — нервно посмеялась Лиён и, поклонившись, наконец, встала со своего места и проследовала к выходу.  
— Сынок, проводи девушку. Ён, завтра в 6, жду! — переключаясь с одного на другого раздавала задания хозяйка.  
— Конечно, до завтра.

— Я уж было подумал мы и не встретимся. — драматично надув губки произнес парень, как только они с Ён скрылись за поворотом.  
— Что вам от меня нужно?  
— Ну знаешь... — ехидно улыбнулся Хван, изучая девушку.  
— До свидания. Надеюсь, больше не встретимся.  
— Что же ты такая не приветливая?  
— Желания нет.  
— Оо, а у меня еще какое! — с каждым словом парень приближался все ближе.  
— У вас все хорошо? — выглянула из-за поворота слегка обеспокоенная Хваён.  
— Конечно, мама! Не беспокойся! — парень вмиг изменился в лице, театрально улыбаясь и уважительно кланяясь.  
— Ладно. Не задерживайся, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Уже иду, мама! — в очередной раз поклонился Хван, а после, переводя жадный взгляд обратно на Ён, продолжил: — Мы не закончили...

Словив мимолетную ухмылку в свой адрес, девушка пулей вылетела из дома, по дороге обдумывая: стоит ли ей работать в этом доме или все же отказаться?

Пришла домой Ён достаточно поздно, поэтому, кое-как, рваными движениями, стянув с себя вещи, она плюхнулась на кровать и мгновенно уснула.

Утром, ее соседка по комнате, и по совместительству местная знаменитость, Бона, разбудила Лиён стуча шкафом, подозрительным шуршанием и звуком распыляющегося лака для волос. Ён была очень раздраженной; в комнате стоял промозгло-сладкий запах лака и парфюма, что перемешался в одну большую вонючую тучу. Пролежав в мучениях еще пару минут и не выдержав, Лиён направилась в душ, с надеждой, что хотя бы ледяная освежающая вода спасет ее утро.

В школу она пришла с опозданием. Преподаватель не оценил ее шутку про питомца, что сгрыз домашнее задание и ее "отношение к предмету" в целом. Ён уселась рядом со своей подругой, что сразу же активизировалась и принялась расспрашивать девушку о вчерашней встрече.

Выслушав нытье, что Ён в очередной раз не повезло, Бона переключилась с вопросов о работе на того загадочного парня.

Время пролетело незаметно. Весь оставшийся вечер Лиён писала сочинение, однако мысли то и дело перемешивались в кашу. Она не могла ни о чем думать, кроме как о том парне, что одновременно пугал и завораживал.

Завтра день казни: нужно сдать сочинение, что никак не хотело писаться и, в конце концов, первый рабочий день в доме у дьявола Хвана. И главное, не знаешь, что из этого хуже...


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

У каждого из нас должна быть такая точка в мире, которая наполняет каждую клеточку твоего тела бесконечным счастьем существования.

У кого-то это родной дом, любимый сад или город, у кого-то это дальний уголок души с теплыми воспоминаниями о прошлом, наслаждением настоящим и размышлениями о будущем, от которых счастье переполняет душу и вырывается из твоего сердца, освещая своим блеском весь мир…

Счастье — ощущение того, что весь необьятный, безграничный мир природы и сама жизнь обнимают тебя! Хочется пархать… А еще лучше, когда в такие моменты жизни есть тот, с кем можно было бы разделить все прелести этого мира…

По приходу домой, Ён не собиралась сразу ложиться спать, при том, что ей неимоверно хотелось. Всю ночь, долгую и темную до глубины цветовой палитры, девушка писала сочинение, что было для нее самой ужасной му́кой, какую только можно представить. Мешки под глазами так и тянули Лиён всем своим видом в мягкую и теплую кровать, закрыть глаза и поддаться удовольствию расслабленности, но девушка стойко держалась.

К утру сочинение было написано. Оно вышло достаточно конструктивным, что довольно странно, если учесть в каком состоянии был его автор. Неглядя на легкую мигрень и недосып, Ён все же ожидала лучших результатов. Она начала собираться в школу. Соседки по комнате уже давно не было, что Лиён весьма устраивало, но и в то же время настораживало. Где можно пропадать в такую рань?

На улице было сыро, но воздух наполняла теплота, сопровождаемая еле заметным туманом. Эта погода была идеальна для того, чтобы придаться размышлениям о жизни. От порыва теплого ветерка создавалось впечатление, что кто-то ласково обнимает девушку за плечи, оберегает… В мыслях Ён вдруг на секунду появился образ Хёнджина, но девушка тут же затрясла головой, дабы отогнать подобные мысли. С чего вдруг она вспомнила этого двуличного негодяя?

Подобного чувства у Лиён не было давно. В отношениях с родителями в последнее время так и царит атмосфера холода и упертости во мнениях обеих сторон. Чувств теплоты и близости не испытывает никто.

В начале урока у всех собрали сочинения. Преподаватель Ким, вредная и несправедливая женщина в возрасте, уверила, что будет оценивать работы абсолютно не предвзято. Ён знала что это не так. Всегда не так.

Женщина никогда не ставит заслуженную оценку, разве что только своим, так называемым, любимчикам. Почему же? Может, потому что ее жизнь такая? Потому что она одинокая женщина, ставшая с годами сварливой и окончательно несчастной? Она нужна только самой себе…

Учебный день был сокращенный и поэтому, по окончании долгих и нудных уроков, у Ён оставалось ровно два часа до работы.

Девушка села на лавку около стены школы, где обычно ошиваются всякие хулиганы вроде парня ее соседки, и стала думать. Стоит ли это того? Стоит ли работать в доме у Хванов и стоят ли ее драгоценные нервы издевательств Хёнджина? Обильное внимание со стороны парня, ей вовсе не нравилась, однако цифры в чеке были довольно внушительными, а учеба и жилье сами себя не оплатят. Было решено идти.

* * *

— Добрый вечер! Я не рано? — поинтересовалась промокшая под дождем Ён. Все таки утренний туман был не просто так.  
— Нет, проходи. — невнятно пробубнила миссис Хван, услеченно ухаживая за азалиями.  
— Вам помочь?  
— Нет, спасибо. Сегодня работы не много: уберись в саду и полей цветы. Это все. — все так же гипнотизировала растение госпожа Хван.  
— Слушаюсь.

В саду было действительно очень красиво, атмосфера здесь царила волшебная — все, как в мечтах Лиён.

Девушка слышала от хозяйки, что ее старший сын очень любит это место и часто часами здесь бродит, когда нахлынет тоска. Хоть бы его не встретить…

Выполнив всю работу, что дала миссис Хван, Лиён обрадовалась, что так и не повстречала Хёнджина и еще час решила просто так побродить между растениями и придаться очередным размышлениям.

Позже, войдя в дом, у порога ее встретил Джисон, что накинулся на девушку с оживленными разговорами: 

— Ты просто обязана сыграть со мной один раунд! — вымаливал он, чтобы Ён сыграла с ним в видеоигры. — Всего один, ты не пожалеешь!  
— Джисон, я хочу домой, я очень устала.  
— Ён…  
— Ладно. Всего один раунд.

Проиграв друг другу около тысячи раз, Лиён поняла, что просидела с парнем уже два с лишним часа, хоть и говорила, что очень устала. Волшебно! Девушка и подумать не могла, что ей будет так приятно и легко в компании парня, что действительно расслабляла и вся усталость мгновенно сходила на нет. Что с ней?

— Ладно, Сони, думаю, мне уже пора.  
— Конечно, Ёни, хорошенько выспись! — парень крепко обнял девушку и, заглянув той в глаза, лучезарно улыбнулся.

Покинув комнату парня, на этом приключения девушки не закончились. Рядом располагалась комната Хёнджина, где дверь как раз была на распашку. Любопытство взяло верх.

Пройдя внутрь, Лиён словила себя на мысли, что она сошла с ума и собственноручно загоняет себя в ловушку, но тело не слушалось и девушка уже давно переступила порог его царства.

— Выйди. — произнес Хван, что стоял у зеркала и активно пытался завязать галстук.  
— Ты куда-то собираешься? — Ён давно оставила все свои попытки формального общения и поняла, что с парнем это все равно не работает. Однако с чего это вдруг она стала такой смелой?  
— Оо, вижу кто-то наконец-то стер формальные границы! Похвально… — парень на секунду отвлекся, изучая отражение девушки в зеркале.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос. — она точно рехнулась.  
— Какое тебе дело-то?  
— Мне интересно.  
— Интересно? — хмыкнул себе под нос Хван.  
— Может я смогу чем-то помочь…  
— Записалась в сестры милосердия? — парню уже вовсю нравилось то, как складывается их разговор. Его в любом случае веселила реакция Ён.  
— Хватит язвить, ответь на вопрос.  
— Собираюсь на свидание, ревнуешь? — Хёнджин старательно скрывал свою ухмылку, что ему, как всегда, конечно же удавалось на отлично.  
— Нисколько. Не хочешь купить цветы своей даме? — Лиён облокотилась о дверной косяк и уже вовсю открыто пялилась на парня, что ему несомненно нравилось и не осталось не замеченным.  
— Послушай, я не хотел никому портить настроение, но… Ты в советчицы записалась? Что ты можешь мне предложить? Я более, чем уверен, что у тебя никогда не было свидания и более того ты девственница, поэтому выйди из моей комнаты и оставь меня в покое! Я в твоих советах не нуждаюсь. — парень играл. Он хотел вывести Лиён на эмоции, что она так активно пыталась спрятать.

Однозначно, девушку задели его слова. Хван надеялся, что та на него мгновенно накинется, но Ён молча вышла из комнаты, ни сказав ни слова.

* * *

С добрым утром, Ён! Снова очередной скучный день в школе, но несмотря ни на что, тот самый первый выходной…

Ён проснулась и принялась приводить себя в порядок, а, точнее, вычесывать колтуны из гнезда на голове, что соорудила ночью из-за неспокойного сна. Позже в комнату в полотенце вбежала Бона. После душа, как и всегда, соседка выглядела и вела себя очень странно. Без тонны косметики и укладки, ее было не узнать! Она знала, что Ён сегодня не работает в доме Хванов, поэтому решила провести выходной с подругой.

— Хей, вижу ты уже встала. Вчера поздно вернулась? — расчесывая мокрые волосы, говорила Бона.  
— Доброе утро. Вчера я немного задержалась, прогуляться хотела перед сном. Ты знала, что мокрые волосы расчесывать вредно? — Лиён старательно пыталась перевести тему, предвидя, что соседка сейчас вновь начнет расспрашивать о Хёнджине.  
— У меня мало времени, а так я их быстрее высушу. Кстати, хотела предложить сходить сегодня куда-нибудь. Мы с тобой мало видимся в последнее время, иногда я даже не замечаю тебя сутками и не знаю спала ли ты дома вообще! — игриво подмигнула соседка.  
— Согласна, мне бы не помешало развеяться…  
— Мы с Минхо хотели сходить в парк.  
— Он тоже пойдёт?  
— Да, а ты против?  
—…Нет, все хорошо…

Девушки вместе отправились в школу. День был такой же как и всегда: шум в столовке, галдеж одноклассниц на уроке и кучка противных учителей.

После школы Ён быстро переоделась и ждала влюбленных голубков около парка.

Парочку долго ждать не пришлось — они появились спустя минут десять ожидания. А после направились вместе по центральной дороге в глубь парка. Это место было очень оживленным и красочным. Красочным в том плане, что здесь можно было найти и художников, которые находили в этой природе вдохновение, и скейтбордистов, что под тяжелую музыку выпендривались перед девчонками. И это лишь малая часть людей, что здесь была почти круглосуточно. Ён тут всегда невероятно нравилось: здесь она забывала обо всех своих проблемах и жила жизнями всех этих случайных прохожих.

В течение прогулки, они много говорили, болтали обо всем. Обычно Лиён не высказывает свое мнение и предпочитает отмалчиваться, но сейчас, казалось, она может дать очень остроумный ответ на абсолютно любой вопрос. И это поразило ее компанию. Было уже около восьми вечера и уже дико болели ноги от долгой ходьбы. Но только не у Боны. Она предложила ребятам сходить в клуб, выпить чего-нибудь алкогольного. Ён надеялась пойти домой и ждала, что Минхо также откажется, но он занял сторону своей девушки. Хотя это и не удивительно, выпивка, девушки… Что же его еще может интересовать?

Бона долго уговаривала Ён и вскоре та все же согласилась, под предлогом того, что они просто посидят на диванах за столиками и выпьют, ибо на танцы у нее совершенно нет сил.

В клубе было душно и пахло чем-то очень сладким. В таинственной дымке помещения витала странная атмосфера, что стисняла любые телодвижения с каждым шагом. Вскоре компания расселась за столиком и, заказав напитки, стала ждать. Ребята продолжили говорить на ту же тему, с которой начали по дороге сюда. Позже, Бона отошла, оправдавшись тем, что ей очень срочно нужно поговорить с барменом. Сначала между Минхо и Ён возникло затяжное неловкое молчание, а после сильное напряжение, но не такое, чтобы его можно было игнорировать, а то, что срочно нужно было сменить на разговор и разрядить обстановку любым способом. Ли решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. Он стал расспрашивать Ён о новой работе. Лиён нисколько не была удивлена, что он в курсе. Очевидно, что Боне нужно это еще с кем-то обговорить.

— На самом деле, мне все нравится: приветливые хозяева — женщина очень милая и общительная, по-моему мы с ней сдружились, да и проводить время в саду мне очень нравится, это меня действительно успокаивает.  
— Рад, что ты нашла то, что тебе по душе… А что насчет того, кто бы дополнил шкалу твоего наслаждения? — поинтересовался парень, заправляя прядь волос девушки, что выбилась из общей массы, ей за ухо.  
— О чем ты?  
— Парень… Нашла себе кого-нибудь?  
— Нет, меня сейчас волнует только работа и оплата жилья и учебы. К тому же, сегодня первый день за всю неделю, когда я смогла уделить время самой себе.  
— Знаешь, возможно, это прозвучит странно… Но ты очень интересная. Ты не та, кем кажется на первый взгляд, ты выглядишь спокойной, уравновешенной и неприметной и, на самом деле, очень симпатичная девушка. С тобой приятно. И это очень…сексуально. То, что мне и нравится в девушках. Я хочу пообщаться с тобой поближе… — с каждым новым словом, доносящимся из его губ, что незамедлительно приближались к лицу девушки, парень придвигался все ближе, заставляя Ён почувствовать себя словно в ловушке. Говорил Минхо спокойно, что казалось, будто он гипнотизирует. Это сводит с ума и пугает одновременно.

Бона вернулась как раз вовремя и Лиён, пользуясь случаем, быстро протараторила, что ей пора, что завтра ее ждет учеба и работа и что ей некогда шататься по клубам.

Что делать, Лиён, что делать? Для начала выспаться, верно? Это ведь поможет?


End file.
